sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X)
|Imię = Miles "Tails" Prower}} , lepiej znany jako – antropomorficzny, dwuogonowy lis pojawiający się w serialu anime Sonic X. Najlepszy przyjaciel Sonica, oraz jeden z wrogów Doktora Eggmana. Mimo swojego młodego wieku, Tails jest genialnym wynalazcą, zapewniającym swoim przyjaciołom różnorakie gadżety przydatne w walce ze złem. Z pomocą zaprzyjaźnionego Chucka Thorndyke'a, Tailsowi udaje się przebudować samolot Tornado w Tornado X. Historia Przeszłość Inne zwierzęta dokuczały Tailsowi, z powodu jego dwóch ogonów. Lis poznał wkrótce Sonica i udoskonalił należący do niego samolot Tornado, czyniąc pojazd szybszym i malując go na niebiesko. Sonicowi spodobała się nowa kolorystyka i usprawnienia, co zapoczątkowało jego przyjaźń z Tailsem. Później bohaterowie sprzymierzyli się także z Amy, Knucklesem, Cream i Cheesem, w walce przeciwko złemu Doktorowi Eggmanowi. Saga nowego świata W odcinku Wejście naddźwiękowego jeża ''Doktor Eggman w końcu zebrał wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu, a także porwał Cream i Cheese'a. Tails i Amy polecieli Tornadem 2 aby pomóc Sonicowi w ataku na bazę Eggmana. Rzucili mu pierścień, dzięki któremu Sonic zdołał przebić się do bazy. Jednak samolot został zestrzelony i bohaterowie o mało się nie rozbili. W ostatniej chwili uratował ich Knuckles, niszcząc skałę o którą mieli się rozbić. Później Tails, Amy i Knuckles obserwowali jak z bazy Eggmana wydostała się Kontrola Chaosu, w wyniku której część świata Sonica przeniosła się do świata ludzi. W odcinku ''Infiltracja Rejonu 99 ''Tails potajemnie pomagał Sonicowi w uratowaniu Cream i Cheese'a z wojskowej bazy, wykorzystując papierowe samolociki do niszczenia kamer obronnych i przecinania kabli. Pod koniec odcinka Tails przyleciał Tornadem 2 i zabrał Sonica oraz Cream z powrotem do Rezydencji Thorndyke'ów. Tails poznał tam Chrisa i Chucka, który był zafascynowany jego technologią. Wkrótce bohaterowie doszli do wniosku że skoro wszyscy znaleźli się w tym świecie, to Doktor Eggman również. Ich obawy okazały się słuszne, ponieważ w odcinku ''Ambicja doktora Eggmana Eggman przypuścił atak na Station Square. Tails i Chris polecieli Tornadem 2 aby zatrzymać doktora. W mieście stoczyli walkę z E-23 Missile Wrist, który co prawda zniszczył śmigło samolotu, ale Tails transformował pojazd w odrzutowiec. Walka trwała dalej, aż wreszcie przybył Sonic. Tails i Chris rzucili mu pierścień i jeż zdołał zniszczyć robota. Bohaterowie zabrali ze sobą Amy i Knucklesa i zamierzali odlecieć z powrotem do rezydencji. Jednak Knuckles odłączył się od grupy. W odcinku Szmaragd Chaosu, w świecie ludzi znaleziono pierwszy Szmaragd Chaosu. Tails i Amy polecieli Tornadem 2 do miasta, a Sonic pobiegł. Na miejscu bohaterowie stoczyli walkę z E-11 Beacon. Początkowo próba rzucenia pierścienia Sonicowi nie udała się, ale Tails zdołał wykonać manewr i odzyskać pierścień. Po zniszczeniu robota bohaterowie odzyskali od Eggmana szmaragd. W odcinku Sonic kontra Knuckles Tails, Amy i Chris pojechali do Srebrnej Doliny, gdyż wykryli tam impulsy wydzielane przez Szmaragdy Chaosu. Dostali się tam pociągiem, udając pluszowe zabawki Chrisa aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń u ludzi. Po przybyciu do doliny okazało się, że Eggman sfałszował impulsy aby zwabić tu bohaterów. Zostali uwięzieni przez robota E-47 Pumpty i mieli być zakładnikami doktora, podczas gdy Sonic miał walczyć z oszukanym Knucklesem. Na szczęście Tails miał przy sobie śrubokręt i rozkręcił robota od środka. Zanim wpadł na pomysł jak go sabotować, Amy uderzyła w rdzeń robota swoim młotkiem. Maszyna została poważnie uszkodzona, ale nie zniszczona. Eggman kazał robotowi przelecieć na drugi brzeg jeziora, aby zmusić Sonica do kapitulacji. Jednak jeż przechytrzył naukowca i przebiegł w stronę robota. Tails, Amy i Chris zostali z niego uwolnieni, ale maszyna powstała po raz kolejny i zaczęła prowadzić niekontrolowany ostrzał. Ostatecznie wszystkich uratował Knuckles, który po zniszczeniu robota poszedł w swoją stronę. W odcinku Techniczny nauczyciel, do Rezydencji Thorndyke'ów przybyli rodzice Chrisa: Nelson i Lindsey. Tails i pozostali przyjaciele Sonica musieli się jeszcze ukrywać na strychu, aby ich sekret nie wyszedł na jaw. W odcinku Ciężka impreza u Chrisa ''mama Chrisa zaczęła organizować przyjęcie. Tails i Amy zauważyli że Cream nie robiła ostatnio nic poza zbieraniem kwiatów, ponieważ tęskniła za swoją mamą. Po zakończonej imprezie okazało się że Pan Tanaka od dawna wiedział o obecności przyjaciół Sonica. W sekret została wtajemniczona również Ella. W odcinku ''Awaryjne odpalenie Tornada X, Doktor Eggman wysłał w kosmos swojego nowego robota, który pozyskał satelity i różne kosmiczne śmieci. Przez to odbiorniki telewizyjne i ogólna komunikacja na całym świecie zostały zakłócone. Tails i Sonic ruszyli w samolocie Tornado 2 aby zniszczyć robota, ale nie udało im się to. Po powrocie Chuck pokazał Tailsowi swoje tajne laboratorium. Obaj skonstruowali tam nowy samolot - Tornado X. Wykorzystując go Tails, Sonic i Chris polecieli w kosmos i tam ostatecznie pokonali robota. Odtąd Tornado X zastępował oryginalne Tornado przez dłuższy czas. W odcinku Ostatni kurort wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Sonica i Chucka, pojechali do nowo otwartego ośrodka wypoczynkowego na Szmaragdowym Wybrzeżu. Tails, Amy i Cream przebywali w osobnym ośrodku gdzie odpoczywali. Kiedy Eggman zaatakował kurort Tails i Amy polecieli swoim Tornadem X aby go zatrzymać. Wkrótce przybył również Sonic, któremu Tails rzucił pierścień. Niebieski jeż pokonał dzięki temu E-38 Octorona. Tails obserwował potem ze swojego samolotu jak Sonic wskoczył do wody, aby uratować Amy która wcześniej pokonała Eggmana. W odcinku Soniczna drużyna baseballowa ''Tails przelatywał nad miastem w swoim Tornadzie X, kiedy nagle jego samolot został być przyciągany w stronę Stadionu Diamentów. Tails wylądował w pobliżu i poszedł na stadion. Okazało się że dozorca stadionu, Albert Butler, znalazł kolejny Szmaragd Chaosu. Kiedy Tails wyciągnął swój szmaragd oba wytworzyły reakcję, która zwróciła uwagę całego miasta. Niestety w ten sposób Eggman dowiedział się o szmaragdach. Niebieski szmaragd Butlera został skradziony, ale Tails nie chciał oddawać swojego zielonego. Na szczęście w porę przybył Knuckles i zatrzymał Eggmana od kolejnej kradzieży. Wkrótce Sonic i jego przyjaciele przybyli na stadion. Eggman wyzwał Sonica oraz jego przyjaciół na mecz baseballa. Mimo początkowych problemów drużyna Sonica ostatecznie wygrała. Nie spodobało się to Eggmanowi, który umieścił wybuchową głowę robota ze swojej drużyny na głowie Sonica. Na szczęście od eksplozji Sonica uratował Knuckles. Mimo że Eggman uciekł z jednym Szmaragdem Chaosu, to wszyscy przyznali się dobrze się bawili. Co więcej na stadionie zjawiły się tłumy podziwiające mecz, a nawet jego właściciel - Elmer Johnson. Zaoferował on Albertowi pracę na nowym stadionie. W odcinku ''Latający szpieg, Rouge ''Tails i jego przyjaciele szukali kolejnych Szmaragdów Chaosu, ale bez większych rezultatów. W odcinkach ''Wojna z Eggmanem, część 1 i Wojna z Eggmanem, część 2 ''Tails i Amy oraz Chris i Frances szukali kolejnego Szmaragdu Chaosu. W pewnym momencie wykryli go w miejscowości Tingalin. Zaczęli go odkopywać, ale wtedy zjawili się Eggman i jego nowy robot - E-35 Funfun. Tails wskoczył do Tornada X i próbował zniszczyć robota, ale maszyna włączyła potężny nawiew i przewróciła samolot. Kiedy Funfun chciał zgnieść Tornado X pojawił się Sonic. Tails rzucił mu pierścień i dzięki temu udało się zniszczyć robota. Następnie Tails wykopał Szmaragd Chaosu, ale Eggman zabrał mu go i uciekł do swojej bazy. Bohaterowie polecieli Tornadem X, aby dołączyć do ataku wojska na fortecę doktora. Dzięki manewrom Tailsa udało się przebić przez ostrzał doktora. Następnie Tails zniszczył fragment bazy, dając Sonicowi możliwość wskoczenia do środka. Ostatecznie forteca została wysadzona w powietrze, a Sonic wyskoczył z niej z dwoma Szmaragdami Chaosu. Saga Szmaragdów Chaosu Po zniszczeniu Fortecy Doktora Eggmana Tails i pozostali przyjaciele Sonica nie musieli się już dłużej ukrywać. W odcinku Po to są przyjaciele'' Sonic otrzymał od Prezydenta zaproszenie na przyjęcie z okazji pokonania Eggmana. Jednakże odmówił, ponieważ miał spotkać się z Helen - niepełnosprawną przyjaciółką Chrisa ze szkoły. Tails i pozostali postanowili skorzystać z zaproszenia. Pod koniec przyjęcia Sonic zjawił się z Helen i uścisnął dłoń Prezydenta. W odcinku ''Forteca Eggmana'''' Tails i jego przyjaciele wybrali się do miasta na zakupy. Wkrótce Doktor Eggman powrócił ze swoją nową latającą fortecą - Egg Fort. Eggman zaatakował Station Square, planując je zburzyć i postawić tu swoją nową kwaterę. Tails i pozostali zostali otoczeni przez E-42 Torole. Na szczęście z pomocą przybył im Sonic. Kiedy jeż zajmował roboty doktora walką, bohaterowie postanowili wycofać się z powrotem do Rezydencji Thorndyke'ów aby wyciągnąć Tornado X. Po drodze dołączyli do nich Pan Stewart i Sam Speed, którzy pomogli pokonać E-33 Buball. Po chwili przybył także Pan Tanaka, który dostarczył im Tornado X. Wykorzystując samolot bohaterowie ruszyli do walki z fortecą Eggmana, wyciągając ją na pełne morze. Tornado zostało poważnie uszkodzone, ale Sonic kazał Tailsowi kontynuować walkę. Niebieski jeż wykorzystał dwa pierścienie i zniszczył fortecę. Tails bezpiecznie wylądował Tornadem na lądzie. Mimo że ta potyczka dobiegła końca, to bohaterowie wiedzieli że będzie to dopiero początek walki. W odcinku ''Niebezpieczeństwo w głębinach morza ''Tails i jego przyjaciele udali się nad morze aby zrobić sobie wakacje. Otrzymali również swoje własne dowody osobiste. Po przybyciu na plażę bohaterowie odkryli że w głębinach ukryty jest trzeci Szmaragd Chaosu. Podjęli kilka prób zejścia pod wodę, ale żadna z nich się nie udała (głównie za sprawą pewnego kraba). W końcu wszyscy postanowili zejść pod wodę, wykorzystując sprzęt do nurkowania. Kiedy jednak odkryli szmaragd zaatakował ich Doktor Eggman, w naprawionym Egg Forcie. Naukowiec wysłał do walki E-57 Clurkena. Tails i pozostali wydostali się na ląd, ale Sonic został zajęty walką z robotem. Na pomoc przybył Sam Speed, a Tails rzucił Sonicowi pierścień dzięki czemu Clurken został zniszczony. W odcinku ''Starcie na sawannie ''Tails, Sonic i Chris polecieli Tornadem X na kontynent sawanny. Zaatakował ich tam Doktor Eggman, ale Sonic zniszczył jego Egg Fort wykorzystując pierścień. Odłamki fortecy uderzyły w Tornado X i samolot rozbił się. Na szczęście Tails i Chris wyszli z tego cało. Lis przystąpił do naprawy Tornada X, ale nie szło mu to za dobrze. W trakcie pobytu na sawannie Tails i Chris zauważyli że biznesmeni budują tutaj tamę, której istnienie zagrozi pobliskim zwierzętom. Bohaterowie nie zdołali ich przekonać do zaprzestania, dlatego polecieli do pobliskiego miasta i nakłonili mieszkańców do protestu. Udało im się zatrzymać budowę. Zresztą plac na którym powstawała tama został całkowicie zniszczony przez Eggmana i jego robota: E-65 Gorru-Gaooh. Tails rzucił Sonicowi pierścień, dzięki czemu robot został zniszczony a Eggman uciekł. W odcinku ''Duch ze starego zamku ''Tails i jego przyjaciele dołączyli do ekipy filmowej, która kręciła film w starym zamku z Lindsey, matką Chrisa, w roli głównej. Pewnej nocy filmowcy przestawili Talizman, co wywołało pojawienie się duchów. Matka Chrisa zaginęła. Cream, Cheese i Ella zostały porwane przez Boom i przeciągnięte na drugą stronę magicznej ściany. Tails i Sonic również zostali porwani, kiedy próbowali je uratować. Udało im się zostawić Talizman aby Amy i Chris wykorzystali go później do pokonania duchów. Jednak ich król, King Boom Boo, posłużył się głosem Sonica do oszukania Amy w taki sposób, aby ułożyła talizman i uwolniła duchy. Na szczęście Chris zdołał odwrócić jego działanie i uwolnić Tailsa oraz pozostałych. Z pomocą pierścienia Sonic pokonał King Boom Boo. Następnie wszyscy uciekli z podziemi zamku przed wściekłym King Boom Boo. Po zamknięciu katakumb, wejście zostało zapieczętowane przez Talizman i duchy nie mogły już wyjść na wolność. W odcinku ''Misja bojowa - Forteca Eggmana 2 ''Tails i jego przyjaciele zostali zabrani przez Chrisa na długi rejs. Bliskość morza i nuda nie dawały Sonicowi spokoju, dlatego próbował znaleźć sposób na opuszczenie rejsu. Jeż wmówił Tailsowi że Tornado X musi być samotne i zaniedbane, co wprawiło lisa w niepokój. Wkrótce bohaterowie zostali zaatakowani Doktora Eggmana, który powrócił z nową latającą fortecą - Egg Fort II. Ostatecznie Eggman został przepędzony przez Ellę, która kopnęła go mechaniczną stopą Tornada X. W odcinku ''Szybcy przyjaciele ''Sam Speed przyjeżdża do Rezydencji Thorndyke'ów w swoim nowym aucie, budząc Tailsa i pozostałych domowników. Sam chciał się ścigać z Soniciem, ale niebieski jeż nie był tym zainteresowany. W końcu jednak przekonał go do tego robot Eggmana, który został wysłany aby pocałować Sonica. Jeż zaczął uciekać i tym samym przystąpił do wyścigu. Podczas jednego z etapów Tails i Chris próbowali mu podać jedzenie, ale zostało ono obsypane piaskiem przez Sama i jego wyścigówkę. W ostateczności jednak to Sonic wygrał. W odcinku ''Zaginiony mały Chao ''Tails i jego przyjaciele odwiedzili rodzinny kraj Pana Tanaki. Tails zbierał tam rzadkie owady do swojej kolekcji. Kiedy Cheese zaginął, Tails dołączył do swoich przyjaciół w jego poszukiwaniach. Podczas szukania bohaterowie dostali się do ukrytej doliny zamieszkanej przez Chao. Spędzili nieco czasu z Chao, po czym zabrali ze sobą Cheese'a i postanowili wrócić. Jednak po drodze zaatakował ich Eggman i jego nowy robot - E-66 Da-Dai-Oh. Eggman chciał wykorzystać gigantyczną maszynę do zastraszenia bohaterów i zmuszenia ich do oddania Szmaragdu Chaosu. Bohaterowie nie mieli jednak przy sobie żadnego i odpowiedzieli że wcale nie szukali szmargadu w okolicy. Kiedy doktor próbował ich zaatakować, jego robot przewrócił się i został wyeliminowany z walki. Niestety po przewróceniu się robot zsunął muł z pobliskiego urwiska i wprowadził do strumyka. Brudna wodna dostała się do doliny Chao. Tails i pozostali chcieli ją oczyścić, ale ostatecznie pomógł im w tym Sonic. Po powrocie do obozu Pan Tanaka powiedział bohaterom że odkrył dolinę Chao już kiedy był małym chłopcem. W odcinku ''Szósty Szmaragd Chaosu ''Nelson, ojciec Chrisa, zaprosił swojego syna i jego przyjaciół do studia filmowego, gdzie miał wręczyć Lindsey prezent z okazji rocznicy ślubu. Okazał się nim być szósty Szmaragd Chaosu. Kiedy Nelson go wyciągnął powstała gwałtowna reakcja ze szmaragdem Sonica. Jednak aby nie psuć w żaden sposób rocznicy, Tails i jego przyjaciele postanowili jeszcze nie zabierać szmaragdu. Do bohaterów przybył Knuckles, który zauważył poprzednią reakcję. Kiedy Nelson upuścił szmaragd powstała kolejna reakcja, tym razem aż trzech drogocennych kamieni naraz. Po chwili w studiu zjawili się Doktor Eggman i jego roboty, oraz Rouge i Topaz. Rozpoczął się wyścig o szósty szmaragd. Tails uciekał przed Bocoe. Sonic i Knuckles zostali zajęci walką z E-74 Weazo, podczas gdy Eggman przechytrzył Rouge i Topaz oraz uciekł ze szmaragdem. W odcinku ''Jak złapać jeża? ''Tails przyleciał Tornadem X i rzucił Sonicowi pierścień, dzięki czemu jeż wyeliminował robota E-88 Lightning Bird i uratował Amy. Następnego dnia kiedy Pan Tanaka nacisnął przycisk na pilocie, Sonic zaczął biec jak szalony. Tails, Chuck i pozostali próbowali złapać jeża i znaleźć przyczynę jego szaleństwa. Pod koniec odcinka Tails zabrał Amy na farmę, gdzie Sonic walczył z E-88. Okazało się że fragment oprogramowania robota wpadł jeżowi do ucha i doprowadził do całej tej sytuacji. W ostateczności robot został zniszczony a Sonic odzyskał zmysły. W odcinku ''Nikczemny podstęp ''Tails i jego przyjaciele szukali kolejnego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Okazało się jednak, że Chris zaginął, a wraz z nim wszystkie dotychczasowo zebrane przez przyjaciół szmaragdy. Sonic ruszył uratować chłopca, kiedy okazało się że Eggman porwał go na pokład swojego Egg Fortu II. Tails, Amy, Cream i Chuck przylecieli w momencie w którym Sonic walczył z E-99 Eggsterminatorem, robotem zasilanym przez sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu. Sonic nie miał szans w starciu z robotem, który zrzucił go na dno morza. Tails z kolei nie miał pierścienia, ponieważ potrzebował do tego Szmaragdu Chaosu, z czego sześć znalazło się w posiadaniu Eggmana a ostatniego bronił Sonic. Na szczęście Chris zabrał mu Szmaragdy Chaosu, które wpadły do wody. Rouge złapała Chrisa, ale sama wpadła w łapy Eggsterminatora, nad którym Eggman zupełnie stracił kontrolę. Moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu połączyła się w tym czasie i przemieniła Sonica w Super Sonica. Super Sonic zniszczył Eggsterminatora, a eksplozja robota doprowadziła do kolejnej Kontroli Chaosu. Część świata Sonica przeniosła się na Ziemię. Były to Mistyczne Ruiny i Anielska Wyspa. Saga Chaosa Od ostatniej Kontroli Chaosu minęło sześć miesięcy. Tails w tym czasie zbudował swój warsztat w Mistycznych Ruinach. W odcinku ''Chaotyczny dzień ''odwiedził go Sonic. Jeż opowiedział mu że Doktor Eggman szuka Szmaragdów Chaosu aby wzmocnić swojego nowego potwora o imieniu Chaos. Tails miał przy sobie już jeden ze szmaragdów, który wykorzystał do zasilania Tornada X. Bohaterowie polecieli do Wietrznej Doliny na poszukiwania kolejnego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Wykorzystując własny szmaragd namierzyli kolejny i wykopali go. Niestety wtedy pojawił się Eggman w swoim Egg Hornecie. Doktor ukradł dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu i próbował uciec, ale Sonic zaczął go gonić. Ostatecznie Tails podał jeżowi pierścień i Egg Hornet został zniszczony. Później bohaterowie musieli sobie poradzić z Chaosem 4. Po pokonaniu potwora Eggman uciekł z jego szczątkami na pokład latającej fortecy - Egg Carrier. Tails i Sonic ruszyli za nim w pościg w Tornadzie X. Po długiej powietrznej bitwie nad Station Square zostali zestrzeleni, ale wyszli cało z katastrofy samolotu. Tails stracił przytomność i miał sen w którym wspominał swoje przygody z Soniciem. Obudził się w Rezydencji Thorndyke'ów i mimo odniesionych ran postanowił jak najszybciej wrócić do walki z Eggmanem. Tails udoskonalił Tornado X, dodając mu tryb pancerza bojowego. W odcinku ''Bunt robota Tails i Sonic polecieli w drugi pościg za Egg Carrierem, tym razem zabierające ze sobą również Knucklesa. Podczas drugiej bitwy w powietrzu udało im się uniknąć ostrzału, a dzięki pancerzowi bojowemu zniszczyli nadlatujące pociski. Tails zapomniał jednak że Tornado X nie mogło w tym trybie normalnie wylądować i samolot się rozbił. W odcinku Walka na Jajostatku Tails, Sonic i Knuckles rozbili się na pokładzie fortecy Eggmana. Knuckles odłączył się od nich aby załatwić swoje sprawy. Tails i Sonic dostali się natomiast na główny pokład, zatrzymując tam Eggmana przed zrobieniem krzywdy uciekającej Amy. Jednak roboty doktora, Decoe i Bocoe, porwały Lily i podały Eggmanowi Szmaragd Chaosu. Doktor uciekł, wysyłając do walki z bohaterami E-102 Gammę. Po tym jak Sonic go pokonał, Egg Carrier zaczął tracić wysokość. Sonic kazał Tailsowi zabrać Amy i uciec z pokładu. Lis uczynił to i odleciał z Amy z pokładu. Na lądzie czekał na nich Chuck, który podwiózł ich z powrotem do rezydencji. Krótko po powrocie Tails przeszedł się do Station Square i dostał się tam w momencie w którym pocisk Eggmana uderzył w miasto. Bokkun przekazał wiadomość, w której doktor powiedział że bomba eksploduje za dwie minuty. Tails, mimo początkowych wątpliwości, uwierzył w siebie i udało mu się rozbroić bombę. oddają Sonicowi swoje Szmaragdy Chaosu]] W odcinku Wędrowiec Gamma ''Tails wrócił do rezydencji, krótko po tym jak ocalił miasto. Chciał szybko wrócić do Sonica, ale tłumy ludzi które chciały się z nim spotkać utrudniłyby mu to. Pan Tanaka i Ella pomogli mu wydostać się do miasta, przemycając go w wózku dla dzieci. Stamtąd Tails wrócił do Mistycznych Ruin i spotkał Sonica. W odcinku ''Wrzask Doskonałego Chaosu, Tails i Sonic spotkali Knucklesa, stojącego nad nieprzytomnym Eggmanem. Bohaterowie wypytali doktora o to co się stało i dowiedzieli się, że Chaos przeżył i zbuntował się. Po chwili Decoe i Bocoe zabrali naukowca na swój balon. Krótko po tym Chris przybiegł do bohaterów, chcąc im oddać ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu. Jednakże wciągnął go wielki wir wodny, który zabrał szmaragd. Tails, Sonic i Knuckles zdołali wyciągnąć chłopca, ale Chaos zdobył szmaragd. Tails i Chris polecieli Tornadem X do Station Square i chcieli pomóc Sonicowi w pokonaniu Perfect Chaosa, ale bezskutecznie. Potwór był zbyt potężny, nawet dla Eggmana i jego Egg Carriera 2. W tej sytuacji zjawiła się Tikal, która powiedziała że Chaos absorbował negatywną energię szmaragdów. Kolczatka chciała go zamknąć z powrotem w Głównym Szmaragdzie, tak jak to zrobiła przed laty. Jednak Sonic nie chciał do tego dopuścić, ponieważ gniew Chaosa spowodowany utratą Chao nigdy by nie zgasł. Tails i inni przyjaciele Sonica znaleźli pozbawione mocy Szmaragdy Chaosu i podali je jeżowi, mówiąc że wykorzystają pozytywną energię zamiast negatywnej. Eggman również oddał swój szmaragd. Sonic dokonał transformacji w Super Sonica i pokonał Perfect Chaosa. Potwór powrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy, a jego gniew zniknął. Chaos ucieszył się również na widok ocalałych Chao. Tikal podziękowała im za pomoc, po czym postanowiła odejść z Chaosem. Saga Shadowa Krótko po zrujnowaniu Station Square przez Perfect Chaosa Chris, Cream i Cheese, Chuck, Pan Tanaka i Ella musieli wyjechać do innego miasta, aby zamieszkać tam przez miesiąc kiedy Station Square zostanie odbudowane. W odcinku Tajemnica "Projektu Shadow" Tails i Amy pożegnali się z przyjaciółmi, obiecując Chrisowi że w każdym momencie będą mogli go odwiedzić. W odcinku Ucieczka z Więziennej Wyspy ''Tails i Amy polecieli Tornadem X na Więzienną Wyspę, gdzie wojsko przetrzymywało Sonica pod zarzutem popełnienia wielu przestępstw. Bohaterowie wylądowali kiedy ujrzeli, że na wyspie toczy się bitwa. Początkowo myśleli że to Sonic walczy, ale w rzeczywistości za całe zamieszanie odpowiadał Doktor Eggman oraz jego drużyna: czarny jeż Shadow i nietoperzyca Rouge. Tails zaczął walczyć z Eggmanem, ale odpuścił kiedy doktor otwarcie powiedział mu że na razie się wycofuje. Po wylądowaniu lis spotkał Pana Tanakę, a później Sonica i Amy. Niebieski jeż ruszył aby zrewanżować się na Shadowie, przez którego został wrobiony we wszystkie przestępstwa. Później Tails zabrał pozostałych z wyspy, która wyleciała w powietrze. W odcinku ''Zagrożenie z kosmosu ''bohaterowie wrócili do apartamentu Thorndyke'ów. Dowiedzieli się stamtąd że nie znaleziono żadnych ofiar na Więziennej Wyspie, co potwierdziło że Chris przeżył, mimo że bohaterowie nie wyciągnęli go z wyspy. Zaczęli podejrzewać, że Shadow mógł uprowadzić chłopca. W trakcie jednego z lotów Tornada X, Tails zauważył transmisję Eggmana. Wykorzystując Armatę Zaćmienia, broń Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, Eggman wysadził połowę Księżyca. Doktor dał następnie światu 24 godziny na ogłoszenie kapitulacji. Bohaterowie postanowili działać szybko. Tails i Chuck zmodyfikowali Tornado X aby mogło polecieć w kosmos. Wcześniej lis przygotował sobie również replikę Szmaragdu Chaosu, którą postanowił wykorzystać do sabotowania Armaty Zaćmienia. Tails poleciał następnie Tornadem X do bazy Eggmana, gdzie czekali na niego Sonic z pozostałymi przyjaciółmi. Jednak zamiast lecieć w kosmos samolotem, bohaterowie postanowili wykorzystać prom Eggmana. Zabrali na pokład Tornado X, po czym wylecieli. W odcinku ''Walka na Arce Kolonii Kosmicznej ''bohaterowie zbliżali się do Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, kiedy niespodziewanie Knuckles przejął kontrolę nad sterami. Przyjaciele rozbili się na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, ale wyszli cało z incydentu. Knuckles pobiegł na poszukiwania Głównego Szmaragdu. Bohaterowie wyciągnęli Tornado X i zaczęli przemierzać korytarze kolonii. W Crazy Gadget Tails podał Sonicowi fałszywy Szmaragd Chaosu, który mieli podłożyć do Armaty Zaćmienia aby ją sabotować. Jednakże zaatakowali ich Doktor Eggman oraz jego pomocnicy, którzy złapali Amy. Doktor zażądał od bohaterów Szmaragdu Chaosu. Sonic postanowił że podłoży fałszywy szmaragd. Jednak plan ten się nie udał, ponieważ kiedy Sonic umieścił szmaragd na środku pomieszczenia to został zamknięty w kapsule. Tails obiecał Eggmanowi że odda mu prawdziwy szmaragd jeśli oszczędzi Sonica, ale przez to doktor dowiedział się że bohaterowie chcieli go oszukać. Mając pewność że szmaragd był fałszywy, Eggman wystrzelił Sonica w kapsule na pewną śmierć. Wszystkim wydawało się że Sonic zginął, ale Tails nie zamierzał się poddawać. Lis stanął do walki z Eggmanem i udało mu się zniszczyć Egg Mobile, ale Tornado X również ucierpiało. Ze zniszczonego samolotu doktor wyciągnął ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu i uciekł. Tails, Amy i Pan Tanaka spotkali potem Knucklesa i Chrisa, a następnie wspólnie obserwowali walkę Sonica i Shadowa na Armacie Zaćmienia. W odcinku ''Kosmiczny pojedynek ''Eggman umieścił ostatni szmaragd w armacie, ale działo nie wystrzeliło. Zamiast tego Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK zaczęła zmierzać w stronę Ziemi z niesamowitą prędkością. Był to plan uknuty dawno temu przez Geralda Robotnika, dziadka Eggmana, w odwecie za to że ludzkość zabiła jego wnuczkę - Marię. ARK miała zderzyć się z planetą i zniszczyć ją w ciągu 27 minut i 54 sekund. Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy zdecydowali się połączyć siły aby zatrzymać kosmiczną stację. Tails i Eggman połączyli siły i z pomocą Rouge udało im się otworzyć wejście do rdzenia kolonii. Sonic, Knuckles, Decoe i Bocoe wzięli Główny Szmaragd i pobiegli do rdzenia aby zatrzymać energię Szmaragdów Chaosu napędzających kolonię. Ostatecznie Super Sonic i Super Shadow zatrzymali kolonię, zabijając Final Lizard. Następnie teleportowali ją z powrotem w bezpieczne miejsce, wykonując Kontrolę Chaosu. Po zakończonej przygodzie Eggman odleciał, ale obiecał Tailsowi że następnym razem nie będzie litości. Lis odpowiedział mu tym samym, po czym razem z przyjaciółmi wrócił na Ziemię. Saga półksiężyca Po powrocie na Ziemię okazało się, że coraz więcej postaci i miejsc ze świata Sonica zaczęło pojawiać się w świecie ludzi, co było skutkiem ostatniej Kontroli Chaosu. W odcinku ''Agencja detektywistyczna Chaotix ''Tails i jego przyjaciele oglądali w telewizji jak Doktor Eggman naprawił połowę zniszczonego Księżyca, tworząc Egg Moon. Później bohaterowie wdali się w bójkę z Vectorem i Charmym z agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix, którzy chcieli odzyskać Cream twierdząc że została porwana przez Sonica. Sonic przerwał później bójkę, kiedy przyprowadził matkę Cream - Vanillę. W odcinku ''Korporacja Eggmana ''Tails i jego przyjaciele mieli świętować wschód Słońca w Nowym Roku. Jednakże Słońce zostało zasłonięte przez Egg Moon. Doktor Eggman udał się do Prezydenta i wytłumaczył się usterką. Aby przywrócić planecie światło, doktor zaczął sprzedawać Słoneczne Kule. Nie spodobało się to jednak Sonicowi, który zaczął niszczyć generatory energii. Doprowadziło to do szału pozbawionych światła ludzi, którzy zaatakowali Rezydencję Thorndyke'ów. W odcinku ''Eggman na prezydenta! '' Tails i jego przyjaciele próbowali się bronić przed ludźmi, aż ostatecznie uratowała ich Załoga S, przepędzając wściekły tłum. Po incydencie Tails i Amy pocieszyli Chrisa, który zaczął wątpić w to czy to co robi Sonic rzeczywiście jest dobre. Bohaterowie polecieli następnie Tornadem X za jeżem. Znaleźli go w końcu otoczonego przez wojsko i Knucklesa. Sonic wytłumaczył wówczas wszystkim że Ziemia obraca się, a Księżyc wraz z nią. Aby utrzymywać zaćmienie Egg Moon musiałby wykonywać skomplikowane ruchy. Kiedy wszystko wyszło na jaw Knuckles, Rouge, Topaz i Pan Tanaka postanowili polecieć w kosmos aby naprawić Egg Moon. Tails, Sonic i Chris polecieli Tornadem X do Białego Domu i zatrzymali tam Eggmana. Doktor musiał uciekać przed policją, a przyjaciele Sonica zorganizowali dla niego quiz. Tails zadał doktorowi pytanie o to czy silnik turbośmigłowy może generować więcej koni mechanicznych, niż samolot z silnikiem tłokowym. Eggman udzielił na to pytanie poprawnej odpowiedzi, odpowiadając ''tak, ale odpadł na ostatnim pytaniu Sonica. W ostateczności doktor i jego roboty trafili do więzienia. Saga Emerla W odcinku Elektroniczna panika ''Cream przyprowadziła do Rezydencji Thorndyke'ów nowego robota o imieniu Emerl. Tails i Chuck postanowili go przeanalizować, ale nie udało im się ustalić pochodzenie robota ponieważ miał wykasowane dane. Kiedy Chris był chory jego rodzice natychmiast wrócili do domu aby się nim zaopiekować. Chuck zaczął się z nimi kłócić, mówiąc że zaniedbują swoja pracę. Wszyscy postanowili upiec ciasto, dla rozluźnienia atmosfery. Jednakże zostali zaatakowani przez domowy sprzęt elektroniczny. Ostatecznie Sonic i Emerl zniszczyli zbuntowane maszyny. Aby uporać się z resztą Tails, Amy i Nelson polecieli Tornadem X do centrali wodociągowej, aby przywrócić miastu wodę. Kiedy to jednak zrobili okazało się, że tama poza miastem została zamknięta i woda nie trafi do kanalizacji. Tak więc wszyscy, łącznie z chorym Chrisem i jego matką, polecieli aby odblokować tamę. Dzięki ich pracy maszyny udało się zniszczyć, oblewając je wodą. W odcinkach ''Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 1 ''i ''Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 2 ''Tails i jego przyjaciele zapisali się do turnieju walki o Szmaragd Chaosu. Tails walczył najpierw z Hawkiem z Oriental City, a później stanął do pojedynku z Rouge. Został jednak wyeliminowany przez jej pocałunek. Przez resztę turnieju Tails przeszedł do roli komentatora. Ostatecznie turniej zwyciężył Emerl. Po otrzymaniu czerwonego Szmaragdu Chaosu robot oszalał. Zaczął niszczyć Station Square. Nawet Sonic, Knuckles i Rouge nie byli go w stanie pokonać. Robot był zbyt potężny, ponieważ miał już skopiowane ataki bohaterów. Ostatecznie to Cream i Cheese pokonali Emerla, ponieważ robot nie mógł kopiować zdolności dwóch osób naraz. Saga powrotu do domu W odcinku ''Zaginiona mapa ''Tails i jego przyjaciele dowiedzieli się że Seahawk, ważny wojskowy okręt, zaginął na morzu. Bohaterowie postanowili zbadać sytuację. Wkrótce przybyli do nich Knuckles i Doktor Atsumi, którzy wyjawili że Doktor Eggman ukradł mapę Murazji - starożytnego kontynentu. Doktor najpewniej chciałby wykorzystać tzw. ''pępek świata ''do aktywowania wszystkich wulkanów na świecie. Cała cywilizacja zostałaby zniszczona, a na gruzach świata doktor postawiłby swoje Imperium Eggmana. Bohaterowie ruszyli na wyspę Murazji, aby powstrzymać doktora. Zaatakowała ich tam najnowsza latająca forteca doktora - Egg Giant-Makan. Tornado X zostało przez nią uszkodzone. Tails i Chuck próbowali je naprawić, ale nie mogli tego zrobić będąc pod stałym ostrzałem fortecy. Na pomoc przybyła im załoga GUN Fort V3. Kiedy dwie latające fortece były zajęte walką, Tails i Chuck naprawili Tornado X. Bohaterowie wsiedli do samolotu dołączyli się do walki z Eggmanem. Później próbowali zatrzymać ostrzał GUN Fortu V3, ponieważ gdyby forteca doktora została zniszczona to zginęliby wszyscy uwięzieni na niej zakładnicy. W końcu Rouge wynegocjowała czas potrzebny jej na uratowani zakładników. W ostateczności najpotężniejsza broń Eggmana została zniszczona, a zakładnicy uratowani przez Rouge. Jednak Eggman uciekł. W odcinku ''Sonic kontra potwór z podziemi ''Tails, Chris, oraz Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles udali się do podziemnego królestwa Murazji aby złapać Eggmana. Natknęli się tam na wielką ćmę - Mothmacina, która zaczęła gonić Decoe, Bocoe i Chrisa. Sonic, Knuckles i Rouge rozdzielili się aby szukać chłopca, podczas gdy Tails prowadził obserwacje z powietrza. W końcu wszyscy bohaterowie stanęli do walki z wielkim Mongrounem. Dzięki połączeniu sił udało im się go zniszczyć. Po ucieczce z Murazji, w której wybuchł podwodny wulkan, bohaterowie wrócili na jacht. Erupcja uspokoiła się i świat był bezpieczny. W drodze powrotnej do bohaterów przyłączyli się Decoe i Bocoe, którzy wypowiedzieli posłuszeństwo Eggmanowi za to że ten ich porzucił. Po powrocie do Station Square liczba fanów Sonica wzrosła. W odcinku ''Początek końca b''ohaterowie mogli wreszcie odpocząć od przygód, ale spokój nie trwał długo. Okazało się, że Tails i jego przyjaciele będą musieli wrócić do swojego świata, bo w przeciwnym razie czas zatrzyma się na zawsze. Tails i Chuck przystąpili do budowy teleportera do świata Sonica. W odcinku ''Poranek pożegnań ''wszyscy przygotowywali się do pożegnania. Tails i Chuck otrzymali od Sonica czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu, dzięki któremu mogli zasilić teleporter. Wkrótce na obrzeżach Station Square Sonic i jego przyjaciele w skromnym gronie najbliższych przyjaciół ze świata ludzi postanowili odejść do swojego wymiaru. Portal zamknął się zanim wszyscy zdołali przez niego przejść, ale promień wystrzelony z Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK przywrócił mu moc. Tails pożegnał się z Chuckiem, po czym wsiadł do Tornada 2 i przeleciał przez portal. W odcinku ''Nowy początek ''Tails i wszystkie postacie ze świata Sonica wróciły do domu, z wyjątkiem samego niebieskiego jeża. Nocą Tails został obudzony przez Eggmana, który w swojej latającej fortecy - Grand Egg Imperial kłócił się z Amy. Tails zaatakował fortecę doktora. Przypadkowo transformował swój samolot w Hyper Tornado. Nowa forma samolotu była prezentem pożegnalnym od Chucka. Tails wykorzystał ją do walki z fortecą, ale nie udało mu się pokonać Eggmana. Doktor wystrzelił w lisa pocisk samonaprowadzający, którego lis nie mógł zgubić, nawet kiedy próbował go skierować w stronę Grand Egg Imperiala. Ostatecznie uratował go Super Sonic, który zniszczył pocisk a następnie latająca fortecę. Tails przez chwilę leciał za jeżem, mówiąc sobie że zawsze szybko odchodzi. Saga Metarexów W świecie Sonica minęło sześć miesięcy. W odcinku ''Posłaniec z deszczu meteorytów ''Tails, Amy i Cream mieli oglądać rzadki deszcz meteorytów. Jedną ze spadających gwiazd okazała się być kapsuła, w której bohaterowie znaleźli nieprzytomną kosmitkę. Zabrali ją do domu Vanilli, gdzie dziewczyna przebudziła się. Okazało się później że ma na imię Cosmo. Kiedy Metarex Carrer zaatakował okolicę, Tails i Cosmo polecieli Tornadem X aby zbadać sytuację. Obserwowali jak Sonic i Knuckles próbowali pokonać Metarexa, ale niestety nie udało im się to. Nieprzyjaciel ukradł Planeto Jajo i uciekł. Tails poinformował potem Sonica że Główny Szmaragd zaczął nagle świecić. Po chwili ze szmaragdu wyszedł Chris. W odcinku ''Błękitny Tajfun ''Tails był zdumiony tym że Chris zbudował teleport do świata Sonica w sześć miesięcy. Okazało się jednak, że w swoim świecie chłopiec jest już pełnoletni, ponieważ minęło tam sześć lat. Cosmo wyjawiła później wszystkim, że Metarexy polują w całej galaktyce na Planeto Jaja, które są źródłem życia planety, oraz Szmaragdy Chaosu które planują wykorzystać w swoich planach. Bohaterowie postanowili polecieć w kosmos i powstrzymać najeźdźców. Na szczęście Tails miał przygotowany statek kosmiczny - Niebieski Tajfun. Mimo że początkowo miało go zasilać Szmaragdy Chaosu, to z powodu ich braku zdecydowano się wykorzystać Główny Szmaragd. Przed opuszczeniem planety próbował ich jednak powstrzymać Metarex Spike. Tails zaprezentował wtedy swoje Działo Naddźwiękowe, z którego wystrzelił Sonica. Działo nadało mu taką siłę, że z łatwością zniszczył Metarexa. W odcinku ''Planeta pełna wody ''bohaterowie wylądowali na zalanej wodą Planecie Secco. Rozdzielili się tam. Wkrótce okazało się że Sonic został porwany przez Metarexy. Tails pomógł Amy w uratowaniu jeża, dzięki czemu udało się pokonać przeciwników. W odcinku ''Wróg w potrzebie ''bohaterowie zostali zaproszeni przez mieszkańców planety na paradę, z okazji pokonania Metarexów. Cream i Cosmo znalazły również Szmaragd Chaosu. Knuckles chciał jednak zabrać szmaragd, ponieważ twierdził że Eggman potrzebuje go do naprawy swojego statku. Tails i Chris przeczuwali że doktor znowu kłamie i chce oszukać kolczatkę. Potwierdziło się to wtedy, kiedy Eggman próbował ukraść szmaragd. Dopiero kiedy pojawił się E-3000 Egg Mars Knuckles zrozumiał że oszukano go. Bohaterowie nie musieli jednak stawać do walki z robotem, ponieważ pojawił się Metarex Jumpee który wypędził Eggmana. Bohaterowie oszukali Metarexa wabiąc go fałszywym Planeto Jajem. Następnie Tails wrócił na Niebieski Tajfun i wystrzelił Sonica z Działa Naddźwiękowego, a Metarex został zniszczony. W odcinku ''Walka w lodowym pałacu ''załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu rozbiła się na lodowej Planecie Breezy, przez Metarex Gigataila. Tails został na statku aby go naprawić. Później roztopił laserami Metarex Crystala, który pilnował Szmaragdu Chaosu i Planeto Jaja. Szmaragd ukradła jednak Rouge, ale bohaterowie nie przejmowali się tym za bardzo bo cieszyli się z odwilży, która nastała na planecie po zwróceniu Planeto Jaja. W odcinku ''Desperackie poszukiwanie Sonica ''załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu natknęła się na Metarex Carrera i Metarex Kingape'a uciekających z Planeto Jajem. Sonic został wystrzelony z Działa Naddźwiękowego i zniszczył Careera, ale strzał był tak silny że jeż rozbił się na pobliskiej leśnej planecie. Tails, Knuckles i Chris polecieli Tornadem X na poszukiwania Sonica. Pod koniec odcinka wszyscy spotkali się w jednym miejscu, ale Eggman zaatakował ich i złapał w ramiona swojego robota - Egg Bee. Cosmo wykorzystała wtedy moc Planeto Jaja i oplotła maszynę winoroślami. Tails zdołał wyciągnąć Szmaragd Chaosu z Tornada X i rzucić go Sonicowi. Dzięki jego mocy jeż uwolnił się z pnączy i mógł zniszczyć robota Eggmana. W odcinku ''Chaotix wyrusza w kosmos ''Sonic wypadł z pokładu Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Knuckles poleciał aby go uratować. Pod nieobecność Sonica do Niebieskiego Tajfunu doczepił się nowy statek. Tails i jego przyjaciele podejrzewali że są to Metarexy. Kiedy członkowie nieznanej załogi wchodzili na Niebieski Tajfun, bohaterowie atakowali ich. Kiedy w końcu obcy statek odłączył się, Tails postanowił ich ścigać Tornadem X. Kiedy już ich dogonił okazało się, że byli to Chaotix. Bohaterom udało się ich zabrać na Niebieski Tajfun. Przeprosili ich za to i pomogli wnosić rzeczy Chrisa, które dostarczyli jego rodzice przez portal. Później Tails próbował złapać statek Chaotix w metalowe szpony Niebieskiego Tajfunu, kiedy okazało się że Vector porwał Cream i Cheese'a. Ostatecznie problem został rozwiązany przez Sonica i Chrisa. W odcinku ''Shadow powrócił? ''załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu odwiedziła Planetę Obidon. Zaatakował ich tam Metarex Deserd. Metarex ten okazał się być wyjątkowo potężnym przeciwnikiem. Bohaterowie nie dali sobie z nim rady, ale z pomocą przybył im Shadow - który ku zdziwieniu wszystkich był nadal żywy. W odcinku ''Statek zagłady ''Rouge przyleciała do załogi Niebieskiego Tajfunu i poinformowała bohaterów o tym że Scarship zniszczył statek Eggmana. Bohaterowie musieli stanąć do walki z nowym, jeszcze silniejszym przeciwnikiem. Na szczęście okazało się, że Eggman sfałszował swoją śmierć i wrócił aby kontynuować walkę. Doktor wysłał do walki Shadowa, który razem z Soniciem poważnie uszkodził okręt, zanim ten zdążył staranować Niebieski Tajfun. Nie był to jednak koniec, bowiem Scraship zamierzał się wysadzić i zniszczyć wszystkie pobliskie statki. Shadow zatrzymał czas w obrębie statku, co dało Tailsowi czas na wypchnięcie statku daleko za Niebieski Tajfun i Crimson Egg. Lis otoczył go polem czasoprzestrzennym, po czym wystrzelił Sonica z Działa Naddźwiękowego. Statek znalazł się daleko poza ich zasięgiem i tam eksplodował W odcinku ''Podziemny sekret ''załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu odwiedziła kolejną planetę, szukając tu Szmaragdu Chaosu. Tails i Cosmo poszli z Knucklesem do podziemnej doliny, ale kiedy tam weszli to przejście zasypało się. Tails został ranny, ale Cosmo opatrzyła jego rany. Oboje odkryli podziemną fabrykę fałszywych Szmaragdów Chaosu. Tails i Cosmo pobrali stamtąd dane zapisane w języku Metarexów. Później musieli uciekać przed Metarex Viper, aż na pomoc przybyli im Sonic oraz pozostali. W odcinkach ''Baza Metarexów ''i ''Sonic kontra Shadow ''załogi Niebieskiego Tajfunu i Crimson Egg musiały połączyć siły, aby zaatakować stację Metarexów. Tails i Cream zostali na Niebieski Tajfunie, komunikując się z resztą załogi. Wewnątrz fortecy odkryli zmutowane Planeto Jajo, które zostało wzmocnione energię fałszywych Szmaragdów Chaosu. Wkrótce cała baza została otoczona przez flotę Red Pine'a, jednego z dowódców Metarexów. Niebieski Tajfun znalazł się pod ciężkim ostrzałem. Sytuacja była krytyczna, do momentu w którym Super Sonic i Super Shadow nie stworzyli czarnej dziury, która wessała flotę Metarexów. Niebieski Tajfun wykorzystał pełen potencjał Głównego Szmaragdu, dzięki czemu bez przeszkód wydostał się z czarnej dziury i zgarnął Sonica na pokład. W odcinku ''Misja - dobrana para ''na Niebieskim Tajfunie ponownie wylądował statek Chaotix. Okazało się, że detektywi zgubili się w galaktyce i pomieszali ustawienia okrętu. Tails zgodził się naprawić ich statek, pod warunkiem że Vector i jego drużyna nie będą sprawiać kłopotów. Podczas pracy Tails zauważył że Cosmo upuściła swoją broszkę. Lis pobiegł za nią i odkrył że organizowała przyjęcie, w celu podziękowania bohaterom za wspólną przyjaźń. Tails zdecydował się jej pomóc, a dołączyli się do tego Chaotix. Jednak sprawili oni dużo problemów. Później Knuckles zaatakował ich za to że pomalowali mu twarz mazakami, jednocześnie niszcząc wszystko co przygotowali Tails i Cosmo. Sonic i pozostali członkowie załogi zaoferowali swoją pomoc w naprawieniu imprezy i wszyscy dobrze się bawili. W odcinku ''Krytyczna sytuacja ''bohaterowie postanowili przejść przez galaktyczny korytarz do galaktyki Metarexów. Udało im się bezpiecznie przejść, ale okręt zaklinował się pomiędzy kosmicznymi odpadami. Kiedy załoga je usuwała, zostali zaatakowani przez Yellow Zelkovę, kolejnego dowódcę Metarexów. Okazał się być wymagającym przeciwnikiem, ale udało się go odeprzeć strzałem z Działa Naddźwiękowego. W odcinku ''Pułapka Black Narcissusa ''bohaterowie napotkali kolejnego dowódcę, Black Narcissusa. Porwał on Chrisa i Cosmo. Tails wystrzelił jeża z Działa Naddźwiękowego prosto do bazy Metarexów, aby ich uratować. W odcinku ''Planeta Marmolim załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu uratowała kosmitów, którzy mieli przy sobie Szmaragd Chaosu. Obcy nie chcieli go jednak oddawać. Zamiast tego zaprowadzili bohaterów na Planetę Marmolim. Jednak na miejscu kosmici postanowili oddać szmaragd. Tails i Cosmo udali się do starszyzny na planecie aby z naradzić się w sprawie Metarexów. Jednak kosmici bardziej obchodzili się swoim majątkiem niż uzdrowieniem chorej planety, więc Cosmo uciekła. Tails ją pocieszył, po czym pomógł w uleczeniu planety. Polegało ono na ponownym dostarczeniu wody do powierzchni. Sonic został wystrzelony z Działa Naddźwiękowego i zniszczył tzw. komórki nowotworowe planety, które blokowały dostęp do wody. Pod koniec odcinka Tails i Cosmo wpadli w pułapkę Amy i wylądowali w Jeziorze Zakochanych. W odcinku Terror na Tajfunie ''bohaterowie natknęli się na samotny statek kosmiczny, uciekający przed Metarexami. Z wstępnej analizy wynikało, że na pokładzie znajdował się pilot ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Niebieski Tajfun poleciał za samotnym pilotem, którym okazał się być Decoe. Robot wprowadził ich w pułapkę. Niebieski Tajfun znalazł się w kosmicznym tunelu, zablokowanym przez flotę Metarexów. Wśród wielu dowódców Metarexów znalazł się również Doktor Eggman. Bitwa była wyjątkowo trudna i floty nie udało się zniszczyć nawet strzałem z Działa Naddźwiękowego, ponieważ Eggman aktywował barierę, która odbiła Sonica i zraniła go. Ostatecznie Tails postanowił zastosować jedyną możliwą strategię: utworzenie drogi pierścieni do osłony, co miało uformować szybki wir w kierunku przeciwnym do wiru wytwarzanego przez osłonę. Plan powiódł się i bohaterowie uciekli przed flotą. W odcinku ''Polowanie na jeża ''bohaterowie ukrywali się na planecie, gdzie Chaotix otworzyli swoją knajpę. Tails i Cosmo zostali na statku, czekając na materiały potrzebne do naprawy statku. Pod koniec odcinka bezpiecznie opuścili planetę. W odcinku ''Kim są Metarexy? ''Metarexy zaczęły znowu ścigać bohaterów. Niebieski Tajfun został złapany przez Yellow Zelkovę i zrzucony na powierzchnię burzowej planety. Zelkova był tym razem jeszcze silniejszy niż poprzednio, ponieważ otrzymał specjalną tarczę od Eggmana. Po długiej walce, bohaterowie otoczyli Zelkovę długim kablem, który Sonic napełnił energię elektryczną. Energia rozsadziła tarczę Zelkovy, oraz zburzyła jego pancerz. Bohaterowie poznali prawdziwą twarz Metarexów. Jednak Zelkova nie zrezygnował z dalszej walki i próbował się zrewanżować. Knuckles strącił go do jeziora lawy. Mimo że później próbował go wyratować, to Zelkova ostatecznie poddał się i spłonął. W odcinku ''Cosmo i konspiracja Shadow zaatakował Niebieski Tajfun, chcąc zabić Cosmo. Tails uciekł z nią, obiecując że będzie jej bronić. Po długiej gonitwie Tails zapędził Shadowa do komory i wystrzelił z Działa Naddźwiękowego. Jednakże Shadow wrócił, teleportując się na mostek kapitański. Tails chciał go zatrzymać przed zabiciem Cosmo, ale został pobity. Ostatecznie Shadow przestał, w momencie kiedy zjawił się Dark Oak i zdemaskował Cosmo, jako swojego szpiega. W odcinku Zaginiona planeta ''Niebieski Tajfun został przeniesiony przez moc amuletu Cosmo w pobliże planety Green Gate. Bohaterowie odkryli, że jest to rodzinna planeta Metarexów, które w przeszłości mężczyznami z tej samej rasy co Cosmo. Bohaterowie odkryli, że Metarexy wykorzystały moc własnego Planeto Jaja do wzmocnienia się. Zabiły również kobiety ze swojej rasy i oszczędziły tylko Cosmo, która stała się szpiegiem Dark Oaka. Tails i Chris próbowali znaleźć sposób na pozbycie się urządzenia szpiegowskiego, ale gdyby podjęli próbę usunięcia to mogliby okaleczyć Cosmo. Później Cosmo próbowała uciec, ale Tails ją zatrzymał i pocieszył. Wsparli go również pozostali przyjaciele. W odcinku ''Anioł złośliwości ''Bokkun przyleciał na planetę i przekazał wiadomość od Eggmana. Doktor wyjawił, że plan Metarexów polega na zalesieniu wszechświata. Chcą tego dokonać na Planecie Aquarius, gdzie co każde 1000 lat dochodzi do niezwykłego wydarzenia. Po przekazaniu tej informacji Bokkun powiedział, że Eggman, Bocoe i Decoe zostali porwani przez Metarexy. Drużyna składająca się z Tailsa, Sonica, Knucklesa, Amy, Cream, Chrisa, Rouge i Bokkuna wyruszyła do ostatecznej bitwy z Metarexami. Tails i Cosmo zostali na Niebieskim Tajfunie, ostrzeliwując flotę Metarexów. Kiedy Dark Oak zniszczył swój statek, dołączyli do niego Black Narcissus i Pale Bayleaf. Trzech Metarexów wykorzystało moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu do transformacji w Final Mova, trójgłowego potwora wyrastającego z Planety Aquarius. Był to pierwszy etap zalesiania. Okazali się wyjątkowo trudnymi przeciwnikami. Udało im się połknąć Sonica. W odcinku ''Światło w ciemności ''Tails i Eggman połączyli swoje statki: Niebieski Tajfun i Crimson Egg. Przekazali następnie całą energię do Działa Naddźwiękowego, z którego wystrzelono promień energii Głównego Szmaragdu. Sam Główny Szmaragd został zniszczony, ale dwie głowy Final Mova zostały rozerwane. Udało się również uratować Sonica, ale Final Mova przeszedł do drugiego stadium. W odcinku ''Nieustraszona przyjaciółka ''Final Mova rozpoczął drugi etap zalesiania. Rośliny zaczęły wypierać zwierzęta. Bohaterowie byli zbyt słabi aby kontratakować, ponieważ rośliny pozbawiały ich sił życiowych. Jednak Cosmo była rośliną i nie zadziałało to na ją. Dziewczyna zabrała Szmaragdy Chaosu i rzuciła je w stronę Planeto Jaj pochłoniętych przez Final Mova. Te odzyskały swoje moc, a Sonic i Shadow wykorzystali je do dokonania transformacji w swoje super formy. Super Sonic i Super Shadow pozbawili Final Mova skorupy, ale ten odsłonił swoją ostateczną formę - czarną planetę. Emitowała ona silne pole grawitacyjne i mogła wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Kiedy tak by się stało, cały wszechświat zostałby zniszczony. Super Sonic i Super Shadow nie byli w stanie przebić się przez barierę Final Mova. Zrobiła to Cosmo, która poświęciła się przemieniając w wielkie drzewo wyrastające z powierzchni Final Mova. Bohaterowie nie mieli wyjścia i musieli zabić Dark Oaka z Cosmo. Super Sonic i Super Shadow załadowali się do Działa Naddźwiękowego i mieli zostać wystrzeleni. Tails nie chciał jednak zabijać Cosmo i wahał się początkowo. Jednak Eggman przekonał go do tego. Z płaczem Tails oddał strzał, który zniszczył Działo Naddźwiękowe i poleciał w stronę Final Mova. W odcinku ''Odrodzenie planet ''Final Mova został zniszczony, zaczął wyrzucać z siebie wszystkie Planeto Jaja. Powstało również nowe zagrożenie - Planeto Jajo Dark Oaka mogło eksplodować w każdej chwili i wyrządzić ogromne szkody we wszechświecie. Aby do tego nie dopuścić Super Sonic i Super Shadow mieli je teleportować w bezpieczne miejsce. Jednak Shadow wypchnął Sonica poza Final Mova, ponieważ wolał nie narażać niebieskiego jeża. Po tym jak Final Mova uspokoiło się, Tails wyszedł na zewnętrzny pokład i spotkał Sonica. Jeż podał mu białe nasiono - jedyne co pozostało po Cosmo. Po powrocie do domu, Tails i jego przyjaciele wrócili do codziennej rutyny. Tails zajął się majsterkowaniem przy Tornadzie X. W swoim warsztacie umieścił również doniczkę, w której zasadził nasiono zostawione przez Cosmo. Chris musiał bez pożegnania opuścić świat Sonica i wrócić na Ziemię. Doktor Eggman wybudował dla niego rakietę, która miała zapewnić powrót. Po tym jak chłopiec odszedł, doktor ponownie przystąpił do swoich planów podboju świata. Tails i jego przyjaciele ruszyli zatem do kolejnej walki z Eggmanem. Charakterystyka Osobowość Tails jest lojalnym przyjacielem Sonica. Jest również bardzo inteligentny i miły dla innych. Tails docenia innych naukowców, takich jak Chuck Thorndyke z którym zbudował wiele maszyn. Nie podoba mu się natomiast postępowanie Doktora Eggmana, który wykorzystuje swój geniusz do zła. W przeciwieństwie do niego, wynalazki lisa były również bardziej trwałe. Tails uwielbia majsterkować przy swoich maszynach, a także wynajdywać nowe. Mimo swojego młodego wieku, Tails wykazał zdumiewający geniusz. Mimo tego, Tails wciąż lubi proste i sprawiające przyjemność zabawy np. układanie wież z drewnianych klocków, czy zabawy na plaży. Tails bywa nieśmiały i początkowo był bardziej zależny od innych. Duży wpływ na Tailsa miał Sonic, jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Lis postawił sobie niebieskiego jeża za wzór i mocno się od niego uzależnił, co miało potem negatywny wpływ. Tails zawsze polegał na Sonicu i trzymał się z boku, wspierając tylko jeża. Dopiero po tym jak udało mu się uratować miasto Station Square od zagłady, nabrał samodzielności i wiary w swoje możliwości. Mimo tego wciąż pozostał u boku Sonica, ale był w stanie podejmować samodzielne decyzje w ważnych sprawach. Tails robił się agresywny, w chwilach kiedy był na długo odseparowany od Sonica i zachowywał się poważnie. Później na lisa spadł większy ciężar obowiązków, kiedy stał się kapitanem Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Czuł się wtedy odpowiedzialny za całą załogę i przypominał, że to on wydaje rozkazy. Tails był skromny i nie lubił przyjmować wszystkich zaszczytów. Onieśmielało go również towarzystwo kobiet, a także pocałunki. Tails początkowo tłumił swoje uczucia wobec Cosmo, którą w rzeczywistości kochał. Kiedy zginęła, lis zaczął obwiniać Sonica o to, że nie udało mu się jej ocalić. Nie mógł się pogodzić z jej śmiercią, ale ostatecznie mu przeszło i powrócił do swojego codziennego życia. Wygląd Tails jest lisem z żółto-białym futrem. Z głowy wystają mu dwoje szpiczastych uszu. Z czoła wyrasta grzywka. Oczy lisa mają kolor jasnoniebieski. Z białego pyszczka odchodzą na boki białe włosy na kształt wąsów. Brzuch Tailsa pokrywa białe futro. Od tułowia odchodzą dwie ręce z dłońmi pokrytymi rękawiczkami, a także dwie nogi. Stopy przykrywają czerwono-białe buty. Charakterystyczną cechą postaci są dwa żółte ogony z białymi końcówkami, z tyłu ciała. Moce i umiejętności Tails jest bardzo inteligentny. Wykorzystuje swój geniusz do konstruowania prostych i skutecznych gadżetów. Posiada rozległą wiedzę na różne tematy i jest w stanie znajdywać wyjścia z nawet najbardziej kryzysowych sytuacji. Poza małymi gadżetami, lis konstruował także bardziej złożone machiny i systemy, jak np. samoloty czy statki kosmiczne. Główną bronią Tailsa w bezpośrednich starciach są jego ogony. Lis może nimi obracać jak śmigłami helikoptera, co pozwala mu latać. Jest również na tyle silny, że może podnosić inne postacie podczas lotu. Oprócz tego posiada pełną kontrolę nad swoimi ogonami i może je wykorzystywać do samoobrony, lub jako obrotowe ostrza. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Sonic the Hedgehog (najlepszy przyjaciel) * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit (dobra przyjaciółka) * Cheese (dobry przyjaciel) * Christopher Thorndyke * Chuck Thorndyke (dobry przyjaciel ze świata ludzi) * Cosmo (obiekt westchnień) * Shadow the Hedgehog (zależnie od celów) * Rouge the Bat (zależnie od celów) * Vanilla the Rabbit * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Big the Cat * Tikal * Nelson Thorndyke * Lindsey Thorndyke * Sam Speed * Pan Tanaka * Ella * Helen * Frances * Danny * Prezydent * Doktor Atsumi Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman (arcywróg) * Bocoe * Decoe * Bokkun * Shadow the Hedgehog (zależnie od celów) * Chaos (początkowo) * Biolizard * Emerl (pod koniec sagi Emerla) * King Boom Boo * Metarexy ** Dark Oak ** Pale Bayleaf ** Black Narcissus ** Yellow Zelkova ** Red Pine Ciekawostki * Tails i Amy pojawili się w 72 odcinkach ''Sonic X, co stawia ich na drugim miejscu na liście najczęściej występujących postaci. * Tails klnie w japońskiej wersji Sonic X, mimo że ma tylko 8 lat. Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne (Sonic X) Kategoria:Bohaterowie (Sonic X) Kategoria:Mężczyźni (Sonic X)